


The Wings We Harbor

by MaikaTheWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaikaTheWolf/pseuds/MaikaTheWolf
Summary: WhY dOn'T yOu FiNd OuT yOuRsElF hAhAhA... hElP





	The Wings We Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I just wanted to say that... I am a sucky, cringy, beginner writer. So if you spot any mistakes, please let me know! Thank You!!!!
> 
> |Work In Progress|

The Teíam are a species of humanoid aliens that are winged. They have close family bonds and are usually very peaceful unless provoked by any threat. 

Appearance: 

Male:  
• Height- 5'11 to 6'4  
• Wingspan- 10 to 14'6 feet 

Female:

•Height- 5'4 to 6'0  
• Wingspan- 8 to 13'8 feet

 

Most females have lighter hair colors regardless of age, ranging from silver to pure white. There are darker hair colors as well, but those are most frequently seen. Owl, Parrot, and various songbird wings are commonly seen. The pattern of the wings can also be seen on the hair, for example, if a woman has Snowy Owl wings, her hair will be a light color with brown or black spots. 

Males took the darker hair genes and rarely see light hair colors (not including old age). Hawk, Vulture, and other dominant birds of prey are commonly seen. Like females, wing patterns can affect the hair. For example, if a man has Hawk wings, his hair will be a light brown tone with dark stripes. 


End file.
